Can't Help It
by IcyBlackDragon
Summary: Percy and Hazel don't know if they can hide it anymore. Hazel tries something just because she tried to hide it. She really did! But sometimes you just have to cross you fingers and hope for the best. Dis:Riordan owns PJO/HoO Percy/Hazel
1. Cold

You smile as you go out the door, but as soon as it's closed, it vanishes. You don't know why, but this is your favorite way to wake up from your dream. You slide down the door and realize that he will never be yours. You choke out a sob. You hate how he is the reason you can't sleep. You can't help but notice the way he is so tantalizing. You can't help but notice he is your forbidden fruit. Damn. There you go again, thinking about the smile that will never be yours. No. You should be with Frank. That's what everyone says. You let the cold beat you. But it isn't enough. It's never enough. You want someone who won't want you back. What's wrong with you? You take a couple steps toward the lake when that sweet voice that haunts your thoughts calls you.

"Hazel?" No. He isn't really there. He went to the party with Annabeth. He would never call you back. So you do the only thing you want to do. You can't help looking back to see if he is there. Your illusion is there. He would be with Annabeth. He doesn't care about you. You step onto the frozen lake. It cracks under your feet and suddenly you are surrounded by water. You gasp. It's cold. Colder than you've ever felt outside. Even when you lived in Alaska. It's closing in on you and you're scared. Then you feel warm arms around you and you know that smell. You're above the surface again. That's when everything goes black. The last thing you remember is whispering his name.  
>"Percy…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know a lot of people don't like or don't think of this pairing and I really don't care. I don't really flow with the crowd so you can complain and I will just smile while laughing hysterically and burning those honest comments. I don't know how often I can update so you just have to check back to see if I do it or not.<strong>

**See ya on the flip,**  
><strong>Awen the IcyBlackDragon<strong>


	2. Right

I can feel it in my gut that it felt right when I heard her say my name. I carry her to the infirmary. She felt freezing and I feel guilty so I close my eyes and she is dry. I shiver. She is still a burning cold so I give her a hug. I can feel her skin. It felt good against mine. Stop that. I have a girlfriend. Her name is…I can't remember. The only thing on my mind is Hazel. She has a boyfriend. Frank. I don't want to think about that now. I let her go as an Apollo camper now comes and helps her. I can't help but feel jealous that I can't help her as much as that. I can't help pulling her into my arms once more. It feels _right_. Then, her eyes flutter open. I should go. My gods, those beautiful eyes won't let me leave her. She trys to sit up and I pull her back down ever so lightly. She looks at me and now she's scared. Now _this_ isn't right. Why should she be scared?

"Why?" she croaks out. "Why did you help me? I did that on purpose," her voice cracks here and I can tell she wants to be yelling at me.

"Are you asking me to let you die?" I ask and she shivers again. It hit me she wants to go back to being dead. "You aren't going to die until the time comes committing suicide won't give I you the time to live a deserved life." She smiles and suddenly, I can't help pulling her closer. "Also, I'm not letting I go. Not now. Not ever!" Now she is full out grinning. I love her smile and I kiss her head, thanking the gods I don't have to leave.

"Percy! Annabeth is looking for you!" Great timing. Yeah, I thought to soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sooooooooooo sorry about the pairing confusion. My dad was yelling at my to go to bed and do whatever I had to do tomorrow. Sorry to disappoint but this is a PercyHazel story. This will probably be longer than I expected so keep looking at this story.**

****See ya on the flip,**  
><strong>Awen the IcyBlackDragon<strong>**


	3. Break Up

I smiled at Hazel. "Annabeth com wait, right now all I'm worried about is you," I let myself take a breathe. I think that I may have been pushing a bit to much. Surely she didn't like me as I liked her. Hazel loved Frank. In the end I was nothing more than a friend. Her eyes say that she wants me to stay. I would gladly stay. The only reason I was with Annabeth is because she was my filler. My placeholder, I guess.I kept her just because I couldn't have what I really wanted. It made me feel cruel and dirty but it worked.

"Percy, just go to her. I'll be here when you get back..." her voice trails off and then she is closing her eyes, going back to sleep.

I walk out into the cold winter air. Wow. I love to just watch. It helps me think. Then, all of a sudden _she _is in my line of view. Her grey eyes just looking at me, staring at me. Then she smiles, walking in my direction. I want to avoid her. "Hey Seaweed Brain!" She calls. Mission fail. This time is the first time I don't act.

"Annabeth," she is taken a back by my careful tone. "Look, I want to talk..." We sit on the steps of the infirmary. she nods as if she knows what I want to talk about.

"Percy I found someone else and I think we should call whatever we are quits." She calmly states. I grin and almost sigh in relief.

"Same here. Still best friends, right?" She nods happily. "so who is this guy?" I question playfully. She is suddenly uncomfortable. "Alright don't talk now, but I will get it out of you."

I go back inside the infirmary and sit by Hazels bed. It is better to just take a good look at what you want then to never get the chance to look at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hey peoples! I would like to thank the people who review, alert, and favorite. It is nice to know I have people out there who like what I write. So anyway, I need a favor... Could you please tell me what you want to see in this story? Thanks again!<strong>

**See ya on the flip,  
>Awen the IcyBlackDragon<strong>


End file.
